


cold hands on hot skin

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Smut, Squirting, Trans Doctor Sung, Trans Male Character, also i wrote sung as a human in this but yknow it’s fine, is being unreasonably horny for your captain a tag on here, phobos just likes seeing sung in underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Phobos likes seeing Sung in his underwear. Like, he really likes seeing Sung in his underwear.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	cold hands on hot skin

If there was anything that got Lord Phobos hard, it was Doctor Sung in his underwear. Phobos himself didn’t even understand why he liked it so much; something about the way briefs hugged Sung’s ass, his crotch- it was honestly ridiculous how much it turned him on. It didn’t matter whether Sung was getting undressed or if he was getting dressed- the effect on Phobos was the same. 

It was a hot, muggy summer day when Phobos was putting away quickly melting popsicles in the freezer that Sung walked into the kitchen. Under normal circumstances, Phobos would simply sign a ‘ _hello_ ’ to his captain and go back to whatever he was doing. This time, however, Phobos nearly dropped the next box of popsicles when he noticed the other man. Sung was in nothing but a snug pair of white briefs. Even his helmet was discarded somewhere, his curly hair damp with sweat, little beads of moisture dotting his physique. His one good eye was half-lidded, and his face and chest was reddened from the heat. The thing that truly did Phobos in, though, was the happy trail that started at Sung’s belly button and disappeared under the waistband of his underwear. For a moment, the guitarist couldn’t make himself sign, fingers digging into soggy cardboard. He managed to stash the dented box into the freezer and slammed it shut, his free hand darting down to give his erection a quick squeeze. After what seemed like an eternity, Phobos forced his shaking fingers to start moving. ‘ _Hello, Doctor._ ’ Sung watched his bandmate, a grin stretching his lips. “Well, hello there, Lord,” he replied, walking towards their cabinets. With a small grunt, Sung jumped onto the countertop, seating himself against the cold marble. Legs open, Phobos couldn’t help looking at the small bulge between Sung’s thighs. ‘ _How was your nap?_ ’ he signed instead, and his captain smiled. “Oh, fuckin’ fantastic, man. Out like a light.” Without realizing it, Phobos stepped closer, his cock twitching in his track pants. This close, Phobos could see that the fabric of Sung’s briefs were semi-see through, the outline of his clit visible. 

“You doin’ okay, Phobos? You’re shaking,” Sung said, concern creasing his features in a way that made a hot flush come over Phobos. ‘ _I’m alright, I’m_ ,’ he paused, trying to gather his thoughts enough to give a satisfying answer. ‘ _You’re rather distracting in those briefs, captain_ ,’ he finished, his face burning underneath his helmet. Sung seemed a bit taken aback, the blush on his face and chest deepening. “Oh, I- I had no idea, it- it’s just ‘cause it’s so hot,” he stuttered, one hand coming up to the back of his head, ruffling his curls. With a quick motion, Phobos closed the distance between him and Sung. ‘ _This may be unprofessional, but I’ve been hard since you came in here_ ,’ he continued, and he watched with a mix of awe and lust as Sung’s pupil blew wide. “You- I- really?” Sung’s voice broke, and Phobos nodded, hardly noticing when his hand, still cold from the popsicle boxes, touched Sung’s knee. One-handed, he signed, ‘ _would you mind if I touched you?_ ’ He was almost surprised at Sung’s quick and sharp, “yes!”

That was really all the encouragement Phobos needed, and he slid his hand up Sung’s leg to his thigh, slowly kneading the soft flesh there. Sung made a little noise, somewhere between a moan and a hiss, and Phobos placed his palm lightly over the singer’s crotch. With his thumb, Phobos swiped over Sung’s clit, savoring the other man’s gasp. “Fuck, Phobos- mmh,” and Phobos leaned closer, his other hand joining the one covering Sung’s crotch. He peeled off the human’s underwear, cock painfully hard at the sight of Sung; clit swollen and red from arousal, nestled in light curls, the muscles in his thighs jumping. ‘ _God, Sung, you’re gorgeous_ ,’ he signed, and all of a sudden he could hardly breathe with his helmet on. Phobos reached up, fingers scrabbling at the back of his helmet for the release, frustrated at how clumsy he was. With a relieved sigh, he managed to catch the release and pop it open. He tugged off the helmet and set it next to Sung, hand darting up to smooth his hair. Hesitating, he looked up at the other man, white eyes searching the single brown one. “Fuck, Phobos, if- if you don’t touch me right now,” Sung groaned, and the guitarist’s cock jumped at his captain’s tone. He dropped down to his knees, trying not to wince at the dull pain as he did so, and grabbed the singer’s thighs, dragging him to the edge of the counter. Sung opened his mouth, probably to ask what the hell he was doing, but the thought turned into a little hiss as Phobos took his clit into his mouth. Phobos was inexperienced in this area, but Sung didn’t seem to care, and by the way the older man was holding the back of his head and making little thrusts into his mouth, he would say he was doing a pretty good job. 

The taller alien made a tiny noise when Sung tangled his fingers in Phobos’ thin, stringy hair and pulled. The sensation seemed to travel all the way across his scalp and down his back, not a wholly unpleasant feeling. It seemed like an indicator his captain enjoyed what he was doing, which made Phobos sneak a hand down to the front of his pants and quickly adjust himself. “Fuck, Phobos, I’m- I’m gonna cum, just-“ Sung used his grip on the alien’s hair to pull him away, and Phobos’ ears dipped down in a strange mixture of confusion and frustration. Sung’s opposite hand slid down, fingers rubbing at his throbbing clit, air hissing through gritted teeth, and if Phobos had pupils, they would’ve been massive. He watched as the frontman worked himself to orgasm, his moans climbing higher and higher until he cried out, a desperate, wavering noise, and a clear fluid leaked out in little spurts.

**Author's Note:**

> if you happen to see me in public just pretend i’m not there


End file.
